This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. It is estimated that 2% of the world population is chronically infected with HCV. In the US, 4% of the adult population is infected. Chronic infection can progress to serious liver disease including cirrhosis and liver cancer. The current antiviral treatment (interferon with ribavirin) requires 12 months of treatment, is effective in less than 50% of the treated individuals, and has side effects that are difficult to tolerate. It is essential that improved antivirals be developed for this disease. The sponsor of this study has developed a very potent and specific antiviral for HCV. This study is examining a new HCV polymerase inhibitor.